


Inconvenient

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Roommates, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge, Table E, gently sprinkled with crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Living with Crowley is not going as expected. This is why there are roommate agreements.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Inconvenient

Having an unchained demonic roommate was bizarre. He was mostly quiet and didn't use up all the hot water, but he had a bad habit of popping up unexpectedly and the booze was always gone. Dean tried to think of an alternative way of safe-keeping Crowley that was less inconvenient when he walked into the kitchen. “Damn it, Crowley! We talked about this!” Dean fled the kitchen, debating if gouging his eyes out would do any good.

Sam looked up from his reading as Dean walked past. “Crowley reading the newspaper in the kitchen with no pants again?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spn_bigpretzel's DEW: "Crowley + underwear" & FFFC: 100th Special Challenge Table E: 33. gently sprinkled with crack


End file.
